Bastardo Tomato!
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Edited version of Buono Tomato!NO CHANGES, JUST SPACING AND SOME SPELLING. M for SpainxRomano sex!


Bouno Tomato: EDITED.

Those of you who read GLUTTONY from the '7 Deadly Sins' fanfic of mine, this'll seem ODDLY familiar. because its the same thing except no anal tomatoes. its for FullMetalButterfly, who's beta'ing '7 Deadly Sins' for me, because tomatoes up the ass really isn't her thing. and if your not wanting to read all that begining crap again, go to where i labeled ***NEW SMUT***

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

_That bastard._

I thought, adjusting the apron to cover myself_._

_ _Him and his weird fetishes, always asking me to do strange things.__

__ I stood in the kitchen, making pasta naked, only an apron covering my cold body. I frowned and continued cutting the tomatoes, the grape-sized fruit sliced and thrown an empty bowl. I heard the bastard walk into the kitchen, his bare feet tapping along the tile floor. I immediately tensed. Bastard, I can practically feel your eyes on my ass. I struggled to not turn around. This was all part of his game; I begged my hands to stop their trembling, and I could feel my…regions...twitch in excitement. I shivered as I felt the Spaniard's breath on my neck, his hand on my goose-bumped arms, the other traveling on my side.

"You look so sexy, Lovino." He whispered, the hand on my arm coming back up to dance on my neck before traveling down to play with my naked, uncovered cheeks. I gasp, and dropped the knife.

_Otherwise I'd stab the bastard. Shi-. _I groaned, turning around to face him, thrusting my hips forward to display the slowly growing erection underneath the thin, pink apron. He smirked at me, and hoisted me onto the counter, knocking away the sharp knife into the sink, his green eyes hazed with lust as he lifted the apron up to peek at my arousal. "Yes, very pretty," Antonio whispered, his large hand coming to close around my half-hard shaft, pumping it into its standing pride, his other hand lifting me up and tilting me against the cupboards behind me, displaying my entrance to his perverted stare.

"Chigii! Bastard! Don't look at me like th-" I was silenced by his glare.

_Dammit, I need to be nice, or he'll stop._ He continued pumping me, looking directly at my face, my mouth parting in pleasure as my cheeks heated up. Grinning at my speechless-ness, the bast- the Spaniard bent down to lick at my entrance, dipping his wet muscle into my tight flesh.

"AH, ah Jesus!" His tongue stilled. _Right, more desperate or I won't get any..of what I need. _

"Oh, Antonio~" I moaned, pushing my buttocks closer to his face. Antonio licked at my hole approvingly, I could practically feel his smug smile. I was about to kick him away, and just forget the entire plan, but then his head came slowly up, tongue trailing across my balls then up my shaft.

_Oh god._ Then flicked at my tip. I shuddered, suppressing my moan.

"I want to hear you beg for me, my little tomato lover." The tan bastard said, prodding my opening with a thick finger, his head swooping down to cover my erection in his hot mouth.

"Agh! More!" I gasped out, arching into him, causing me to smack my head against the cabinet door behind me. "OW! " I cried out, wincing at the pain.

"Oh, poor Lovino! I know what you'd like to have. Tomatoes make you feel good, don't they?" He smiled and grabbed a cherry tomato from the bowl that I had been keeping them in, his other hand leaving my erection to grab an already cut half from the other bowl. I eyed them hungrily.

_This is what I've been waiting for. _I gasped softly as he pressed the cut fruit against one of my nipples, the red juice running down my body. Antonio took the fruit carcass and smeared it towards the other nipple, already erect in excitement, the pink nub seemingly drinking up the flavorful run-off. I moaned as Antonio licked from my navel, where the juice had taken to collecting, then up to my pectorals to nibble on my tomato-flavored nubs. "I absolutely love tomatoes, don't you, little one?" He asked me, my dazed eyes and leaking erection answering for me. I knew what he wanted for an answer.

****START NEW SMUT****

"One just isn't enough, though. Can I have more?" I asked, watching his hands carefully. He picked one of the little tomatoes up and held it in front of me, squishing it slightly to make it rupture at its side. Antonio took it and placed it in his mouth, the red skin a few shades darker than his full lips.

He came in close, running his hands up and down my sides, my body shivering and my mouth open in anticipation. The fruit met my top lip softly, the other man's tongue pushing it in, the wet muscle colliding with my own tounge as I fought for the delicious tomato. I bit down on the poor, captive tomato, coating our fighting tongue's with its insides.

With difficulty, I swallowed its carcass, the bastard pulling away from me slowly, a bit of red juice on his lip. My breath hitched as the tongue I just assulted poked out and licked it up, my eyes eating up the sight. Smiling, Antonio grabbed the bowl of cut tomatoes and fished out a few halves.

"You look so pretty in your apron, but I think I want more red." He whispered, pretending to talk to himself. He held up a finger and thumb and made a small frame out of his hand, 'sizing me up' like a painter would a picture. I frowned slightly, my erection begging me to touch it, my will power almost failing me as the bastard licked at a tomato half lovingly. He grinned at me, then popped the fruit into his mouth. I growled at him warningly.

"Touch me, bastard! Or I will!" I knew he hated that, He always wants to be the one to please me.

_Pervert_ He smiled wider, the idiot's grin almost breaking his stupid face. He complied though, squeezing one of my nipples with a free hand after depositing the bowl back onto the counter, the other hand filled with my meticulously cut tomatoes.

_I'll have to cut more now.. damn bast-_ The thought was cut off by a cool sensation near my navel, the spainyard rubbing a ruby fruit into my skin, smearing it across my abdomen, leaving a pale streak of red juice and small seeds in its wake. Antonio ate the empty skin, then smooshed another tomato on my sternum breaking it down until it was mush, and watched as the run-off dripped down to my chest. Groaning, I leaned into his hand on my chest responsively.

_Dammit! Touch ME you idiot!_I groaned again, as he pressed one into my mouth, my lips snapping shut on his finger desperately.

"Do you want something, Lovino?" He asked, pushing his finger deeper in, and then back out, adding another on the way back in. I looked at him past his fingers, licking at them seductively, darting my eyes to his tight pants, the bulge in them quite visible. He groaned, clearly envisioning something other than his finger's in my mouth. I parted my lips, allowing him to look inside the moist cavern, where I ran my tongue over his thick appendedges again.

"You. Inside me." Was all I needed to say, before he retrieved his hand from my face to undo his belt and unzip his fly. I leaned forward to watch in excitement as Antonio pulled his hard organ out of his pants, the man sighing in relief and pleasure as his member hit the air. I slid closer, letting my bare ass hang off the counter invitingly. Antonio spat into his hand, running it over his length, his body shuddering as he touched himself. The sight was intoxicating, and I let my hand wander to my own erection and began pumping along with him. I groaned loudly, and his attention jumped to me, his free hand swatting mine away from pleasuring myself.

"No, I want you to come because I made you." Antonio stated, licking his already-partially wet fingers and brought them to my opening, testing my resiliance. "Will you be okay with this, the lube's all the way in the bedroom..." He let his question trail off, my only response being to bring myself closer, letting his finger poke at me deeper. "Ok.." He whispered, as if preparing himself, instead of me.

Antonio's finger slid into me without too much fuss, the ache only appearing after the second knuckle went in. I groaned and leaned back against the cabinets, careful to watch my head this time. He pumped a few times, adding the next digit along side the first. This pain was less bearable than the first, the previous heaviness elevated into a dull ache, my walls complaining at the added intrusion.

"Mmph, okay, easy..t-try and find that spot...and. Ouch, play with me please." I gasped out, my erection slightly falling from the pain. Antonio nodded, leaning in to kiss me, his other hand lightly stroking me back into fullness, the other's fingers still knuckle deep in my tight heat. He scissored his fingers, wideneing my hole like stubborn clay, pushing out the edges determinedly. The dark haired spainyard pulled away from the kiss, looking at me with emerald eyes, slightly unsure in his next step.

"Are you okay now?" He made sure, lineing his erection at my bottom, sliding me off the support of the counter slowly. A few inches more and I'd fall off and impale myself on his member. I nodded, shivering as his fingers left me, his hand coming to steady my hips, supporting me on both sides. "Ready?" He warned, pulling me off the counter and speared into me, my body bursting, rushing into pain.

"OW. Aghh! mmph,mmph.." I yelled, clinging onto him with my arms, his body pressing me up into the counter to hold me steady. "Don't. Fucking. Move." I panted out, straining to ignore the pain, the fire spreading into my back, radiating up from my ass. "God." I mummbled, tears streaming out. Antonio kissed my head.

"Shh..it's okay..you want me to get out?" He offered, his hot breath ruffling my hair. The option was tempting, the pain intense and the pleasure so low I was nowhere near the peak we had both worked hard to get to. I looked at him through teary eyes, the bastard's eyes full of concern, a fine layer of desire clouding his face.

"N-no, I can do it. J-just go slow." I groaned, lifting up as much as I could, to provide the idiot with the pleasure he'd been waiting for. I didn't get very far, my leverage being off due to being pinned against a counter, but it still rattled a groan out of the man I was impaled upon. He licked my hair, catching the ahoge in his mouth and running it along his tongue and teeth. "Hah-ooh. Th-that's better.." Groaning he lifted me up by the hips, his strong arm muscles lifting my weight with little difficulty as I attempted to help him by arching back against the counter. Antonio's member came to a stop inside me, the head being the only piece of it embedded in my body.

"Let's try this again." He mumbled around my hair, the vibrations running from the erogenous zone, down into my determined arousal, exciting it back up into partial hardness. And he thrust in, more pain and more tears springing to surface, until Antonio's aim struck home. The pain eased as the passion grew, my gasps and moans telling the spainyard where to hit. Deeper he thrusted, getting more confident, faster as I egged him on.

"Oh! Antonio! Hah-ah..Faster," I cried, digging my nails into his shoulders, bouncing onto him by flexing my legs I had wrapped around him, riding up, then down, his panting rushing past my ear, his tongue still playing with my sensitive curl. Antonio whined softly in my ear, driving me closer and closer along with him to the edge

"Yes, oh god Lovi..." He moaned repeatedly, voice soft, thrusts hard. He became sporadic, my body being bounced hectically as he got closer. I felt him stiffen and I groaned as I felt him empty himself into me, a few more thrusts into my prostate and a lick or two on my ahoge, and I came right after. I slumped against the counter, Antonio picking me up in wobbily arms, sliding his spent member out, before cradeling me against him.

****SAME ENDING IS SAME*****=D

"Let's go on to the room, Lovi. You need your rest." He said scooping me up. I growled at him, the stupid tomato was a good lover, but damn annoying. "Ah, I absolutely love tomatoes, don't you, little one?" Sighing I rested my head against his chest.

"Yea, they're okay.."

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~

there~ now ive got a stand alone spamano..which ive been meaning to do..


End file.
